A Joining of Hands
by Opalsmith
Summary: Helo/Sharon The story of a marriage across the divide. Set during the missing year, shortly before the Cylon occupation of New Caprica. Postscript added, now complete
1. Proposal

A Joining of Hands  
Author: Opal Smith  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Spoilers: Through to the start of Season 3  
Beta: My _very_ patient husband!  
Author's notes: This story takes place during the missing year, shortly before the Cylon occupation of New Caprica. The full names of some of the characters included in this story have not to my knowledge been specified in the show so where necessary I've come up with a first or middle name that I hope fits the character.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Karl was only allowed to see Sharon through the toughened glass of the cell designed to hold and observe her. Although she was watched continuously, Karl alone noticed that as their child thrived in her womb she was starved of care and attention. __To everyone else she was a thing to be tossed away when it's usefulness as a military asset ended. _

_Karl felt he was the reason she was in this terrible situation and this weighed heavily on his mind… _

_Their child was born early and for far too short a time they were completely happy. The three of them cocooned in their own world while around them swirled the noise and confusion of the busy sick bay. Hera was their precious child and Karl felt shame that he had ever thought she would be anything less than perfect. __Hera was so beautiful he found it difficult to accept that she was too frail to stay with them._

_Sharon totally closed in on herself after Hera's death. She lay still and silent on the bed in that bare cell, staring blankly at the ceiling as day by day her strength visibly seeped away, totally unreachable._

_Karl was completely bereft in the face of Sharon's extreme despair. He would spend his off duty time with her, pacing the walkway which surrounded the cell. During his vigil Karl would often stop and pound at the physical barrier between them with his bare hands, shouting out her name in a futile attempt to reach her. He didn't care what reaction his persistence caused, even Sharon's hatred was better than silent surrender. Though his outbursts became so much part of the routine even the guards ignored him and kept their rifles at ease. _

_Each time he approached her cell with a kernel of hope only to leave exhausted and despondent. Then came an evening when he arrived to find the door flung open and the cell empty. Even though he could plainly see Sharon wasn't there, Karl went into the cell turning round and round searching for any clue to explain what had happened. As pure terror gripped at his heart unwanted thoughts led him to the only conclusion that Sharon must be dead. There was no one there because there was no longer a prisoner to guard. _

_All fight and purpose left him then. He just wanted to join her, to be close to her. Karl lay down on top of the dishevelled bed and stretched out onto his back, his head filling the dent in the pillow carved by Sharon._

_Although he heard the sound of footsteps approaching, boots clanging on metal walkways echoing along the corridor, Karl didn't move a muscle. His eyes remained fixed on the inset spot lights that had so mesmerised her as if he had taken Sharon's place in defiance of her fate. _

"_Helo…"_

_The voice was soft, hesitant but unmistakable. And there standing in front of him was Sharon. She was gaunt and her face tired but when Sharon's eyes met and held his gaze he saw the spark of life signalling her willingness to return. _

_Then he noticed that just behind Sharon stood Admiral Adama waiting and watching with one heavily armed marine guard in attendance... _

* * *

**Proposal**

* * *

Karl lay as still as he could, barely even breathing and it felt as though he could stop time in the place which held the centre of his world. He could float forever draped around Sharon's warm sleeping body in the dark cocoon formed by the blankets they were burrowed under. For although Admiral Adama had agreed to stand down the night watch when Karl was with Sharon this was the only way they were assured privacy.

Then he heard the automated click as the lights burst into life, the harsh brightness that even penetrated the close weave of the blankets they hid beneath. Karl moved closer to Sharon burying his face in her hair to shut out the glimmer of light that signalled the end of their precious time together. Sharon stirred as his hold on her tightened and deftly turned her body so that they were facing each other.

"I wish you didn't have to go…" Sharon whispered as she pressed her body against his and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

"You know I don't want to…" Karl kissed her back hard, as his all consuming passion for Sharon was instantly reawakened by her touch. If only he could stop the voice which shouted over his desire telling him he had to leave, that duty called.

Reluctantly, Karl pulled away from their embrace and lay on his back, still unable to let go just yet. Sharon leaned into his side, her head cradled on his chest.

"You can't leave anyway," Sharon said as she raised herself on to her elbow and started to move her body over his, "You're my prisoner."

Sharon trying to make light of this crazy frakked up situation wasn't going to work this morning. She'd been locked up for too long, let out of her cage only for trips to the washroom or to visit the old man. Something had to change and soon because Karl knew this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He grabbed hold of Sharon's arms and pulled her to him. Sharon looked down at him smiling triumphantly in anticipation of her victory.

"Marry me," the words were out of his mouth even before the incredible solution to their situation had a chance to fully form in Karl's head. He had never considered proposing marriage to anyone before and now it seemed the most natural thing to do. Sharon was still, as she stared down at him through the half light. Then in a sudden movement she pulled back the blanket and turning lay back down her head in the crook of his shoulder. The words Karl had just spoken hanging in the air between them.

"Even if the Admiral agreed, marriage is a human ceremony, I can't do it Helo, I can't make offerings to gods I don't believe in," Sharon turned towards him again and Karl could clearly see the sadness in her eyes. "I have Boomer's memories of a marriage on Caprica. The woman captured by her intended and his friends and taken by force to the Temple as her mother cried out her name."

"Then you also know that she wasn't _forced. _It was just stupid tradition, a re-enactment of what happened in the ancient times, and things were already changing…"

The distant sound of a hatch being opened and then the familiar beat of boots on metal ended their conversation as they quickly grabbed items of clothing strewn around the bed. Karl was certain the marine guard assigned to day duty purposely took his time and made so much noise because he felt awkward about Karl being there.

They were just decent and standing facing the door when the guard finally arrived. Karl touched Sharon's arm and as she turned to face him he took her in his arms and leant in to steal a last kiss before cradling her too him. They continued to stand pressed up against each other as the cell door was unlocked and swung open. Karl could feel Sharon start to move away and just before he finally let her go, he whispered, "It's only the ceremony you don't like, right?"


	2. Permission

* * *

**Permission**

* * *

The old man was very difficult to read at the best of times. Now he was regarding Karl over the rims of his glasses, a long penetrating stare Karl struggled to maintain eye contact with.

"It can't change what Sharon is, so how exactly will it help her situation?" Admiral Bill Adama leaned back in his chair returning to his examination of the man seated across the table from him.

"It will show that I love and trust her."

"Your commitment to Sharon already sets you apart, why formalise it?"

"It feels right. I don't expect people to trust Sharon just because I do. With all due respect Sir, how long can you hold her in that cell…?" Karl stopped short, closing his eyes tight against the sudden horror of an image from one of his recurring nightmares. It didn't stop the vision of Sharon's lifeless body floating in the vast frozen expanse of space from taking over his thoughts. All Karl wanted was an end to the fear that at any time Sharon's life to could be ended and he would have no way of saving her. If her incarceration continued much longer he was sure the feeling of helplessness would break him.

Concerned Adama could see that this was causing Helo real physical pain. The young man now cradling his head in his hands had given voice to the very thoughts which haunted him each time Sharon visited his quarters. He would greet Sharon at the entrance and note that shackles held her arms locked together and she stood between two heavily armed and wary guards. It troubled Adama that he held on to the trappings of a jailor while still spending time with her. He recognised he was playing safe, that for him the opinion of his crew counted in his dealings with the Cylon prisoner.

And now Lt Karl "Helo" Agathon was demanding that it had to be different. When Adama finally responded even he, a non-believer, heard the Gods laughing at the irony of their situation. "It's a big ask, son."

Adama forced himself to remember his feelings when he was first married and wonder at the reason his heart still missed a beat even after all that had happened. If he was honest the only memorable thing about the day was that the signs were already obvious that he would rue his choice of wife. What struck Adama now was that the simple promise of a life shared was what had left such a vivid and lasting imprint on his mind.

Now Helo wanted to marry Sharon, the Cylon. Sharon who he could no longer deny was also part of his family, more confident and sure of herself than Boomer, but with the very same qualities he had admired in Boomer. Adama admitted to himself that he had no desire to deny Helo's request.

"You need to find a Colonial government official prepared to agree to conduct a civil marriage. And if you can find such a person, the ceremony will require both of you swear to uphold the articles of the Twelve Colonies."

"Can't we just leave that part out Sir?"

Adama pulled off his glasses and leaned against the back of his chair. He then wearily closed his tired eyes desperate to give his mind a moment of peace. It had been a long day and this problem was only making his headache worse. Lt Agathon obviously did not take the hint; he was still stubbornly sitting there.

"Then what are you proving?" Adama realised he was sounding as exasperated as he felt. He took a deep breath and tried to relax, something that with the continuing inertia of what remained of the fleet was more difficult with every passing day. Carefully putting his glasses back on Adama regarded his crewman again, one of the few officers left on board that he could connect with his life before the attack.

"You can't alter the ceremony to suit your situation, not if you want it to mean anything. There is an alternative, adopted from antiquity by radicals opposed to the way Adair's administration interpreted the articles of colonisation. I believe they call it a _Joining of Hands_, but it is a legally binding contract of marriage."

"Again with all due respect Sir, a piece of paper wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"It's a statement of purpose made in front of witnesses who then all sign the contract, and Helo if you can get the seven witnesses required I will officiate at the ceremony." Adama abruptly stood up signalling that this discussion was now at an end.

Karl followed his commander's lead but his face reflected his continuing concern, "Seven Sir, it has to be seven?"

"Helo, if you can't get seven people to agree to this marriage, then you don't stand a chance, dismissed".


	3. Seven Witnesses Part one

* * *

**Seven Witnesses - Part One**

* * *

Kara "Starbuck" Thrace Anders and Samuel Theodore Anders

"Frak me!"

Karl and Kara were sitting at the table in her makeshift home on New Caprica, her surprisingly clean and tidy home. Karl knew this was Sam's doing, for though their marriage had mellowed her, in all the time he had known Kara domesticity had never been one of her strong points.

"Karl, why do this, people aren't going to suddenly accept Sharon because you marry her."

"Still think I'm a frakking idiot, even after all that's happened?"

Kara looked across at her husband who was lying stretched out on their bed. He was very good at knowing when to keep quiet and let her get her feelings off her chest. Then he would make a telling remark which made everything all right again. His strength and the certainty of his love had had a profound affect on Kara. He acknowledged her searching gaze with a smile but kept his counsel.

"No way Karl, you're a fool in love," Kara paused grinning widely at him before adding, "Just like me. Gods look at us, after Zak I thought I never be happy again. And now you've got the girl who broke your heart."

"So Kara will you do this for me, and stand with us?"

"Why the frak not, even if it's some weird dissenters' ceremony. The Old Man suggested it too!"

"You can count me in," Sam added in his usual straightforward way. Kara felt her heart soar when he did things like that, no drama, just the right thing. Around him, she could sometimes forget to fear the feeling of simple happiness and instead let it wash over her, with her guard down.

"Five more and you've got your wedding party!" Kara exclaimed looking genuinely excited for him.

* * *

Galen Tyrol

"_Why _do you have to do this?!"

Cally's face was contorted in anger as she faced her husband. Galen turned his back on her trying to collect his thoughts. While Helo was there she had stood still and quiet, listening intently to their awkward though thankfully short conversation. And all the time Galen knew she was saving herself for this confrontation.

"I thought you'd let go of your feelings for _her_!"

"She had a name, Cally. And Helo's Sharon isn't Boomer."

"Helo thought that she was Boomer when they were on Caprica. So she can't be that different."

Galen could feel his wife's naked jealousy eroding his self control. He really didn't want to hurt Cally; he just needed her to stop. To contain his anger Galen clinched his fingers into fists, digging his nails hard into his palms.

He spoke very deliberately, forcing each word through clenched teeth, "When I first saw Sharon on Kobol I knew she wasn't Boomer…"

"Everyone will know that you're a part of this. People are suspicious of you because of her. They say that you're a frakking _Cylon lover_. How can we move on if you keep…?"

"I don't give a frak what people think Cally, and I'm not ashamed that I loved her, not any more!" Galen then turned his back on his wife who had been silenced by his outburst, and strode out of their home to make certain she knew this conversation was over.

* * *

Doctor John Cottle

"How are the settlers doing Doc?"

John Cottle turned round smartly from writing up his patient notes after another visit to New Caprica. Standing in front of him was Admiral Bill Adama, hands behind his back.

"Gods that planet gets bleaker each time I visit. How the settlers cope defeats me."

He reached over and retrieved his smoke from the ashtray sitting beside his notes, inhaling deeply as if trying to clear his lungs of the depressing planet's atmosphere.

"You saw Sharon this morning?"

John Cottle signalled that he had by a slight nod of his head. He had indeed carried out his regular medical check on their Cylon prisoner. Sharon seemed to trust him, she certainly did not resist when he examined her. He would listen to her heart which pulsed just like a human one, take her blood pressure which was the same as a healthy human and while tapping her back listen to her human sounding lungs. Doctor John Cottle knew of no other way but to treat her as human even though she wasn't.

He knew her trust in him was misplaced. The terrible deceit he had perpetrated haunted him each time he faced Sharon in her cell. For he had carried their living child away and replaced Hera with a dead baby girl another mother also grieved for. And he, Doctor John Cottle broke his solemn oath as a Doctor and man of healing when he did this shameful thing in the name of the greater good.

As a doctor, he had had to master the art of detachment which he did in his gruff plain speaking way. However when he had to betray Sharon, her reaction breached his tough façade and pierced his soul as her desperate sorrow quickly turned to violent angry accusations. That day John Cottle saw the searing agony of Sharon's loss in her eyes and that image would not leave him in peace.

"I can't see her as one of them. I should have every reason to hate her, but Sharon's one of mine." Adama paused, slowly shaking his head as though this admission was causing him physical pain. Doctor John Cottle could tell he was stripped raw; the shooting had profoundly changed him and he still struggled to cope with the emotional wounds.

"I can't keep Sharon locked up and I can't destroy her. So I've decided to let her live and I need you to do something for me Doc."


	4. Seven Witnesses Part two

* * *

**Seven Witnesses - Part Two**

* * *

Lt Anastasia "Dee" Dualla Adama

"You were on Galactica today, is it frakking true?!"

Anastasia sighed quietly to herself as she stood up from the table and walked towards her irate husband who had just come off duty. Lee's anger was so consuming his attention he was having a problem getting his shaking fingers to release the buttons of his uniform jacket.

She tried to make her voice as light as possible, "Is what true?"

"Helo is marrying his Cylon _whore_ and it's _my_ father's idea!"

Anastasia gently but firmly pulled Lee's hands away from his chest. It helped to do this, bought her some time as she concentrated on her task. She then pulled the jacket off him and went over to a locker to hang it up.

She could hear the clatter of metal covers being banged on the table top as Lee helped himself to the food she had prepared for their evening meal. Anastasia walked back over to the table and sat down opposite him watching as Lee hungrily shovel noodles into his mouth.

She seized the opportunity to finally answer his question, "Yes it's true. Your father has agreed to officiate at the ceremony."

His mouth still full of food, Lee jabbed his chopsticks at his wife while he spluttered his angry response, "The Cylon is a danger to the fleet, Gods how can my father not see that!"

More and more Lee reminded Anastasia of her father who had been quick to anger and difficult to reach when he had made up his mind. It depressed her to think she had fallen for the same sort of man. However she promised herself she wasn't going to just lie down and let him walk all over her, Anastasia Duella Adama was strong unlike her mother. She kept her voice calm, "Which part of this is getting to you? That she is a Cylon or that your father can't let go of his love for someone who has always been important to him?"

Lee stopped his frantic eating and stared at her. "_You_ agree with what he's doing!" He slammed his fist on the table causing his bowl of food to topple over and spill the remains of his meal.

"That _thing_ is our enemy and no longer serves any military purpose. If _it_ was my prisoner, _it _would have been tossed out of an airlock with the rest of the garbage. And my father talks to _her_ and lets Helo frak _her_!" Lee stood up pushing back his chair with such force it crashed to the floor and went to retrieve his jacket.

Anastasia knew exactly how this was going to play out so she remained sitting at the table where she'd hoped they would share a meal.

Lee returned in full uniform and stopped to look down at his wife.

He was calmer as he asked, "Am I the only one who sees how wrong this is?"

"No Lee, from what I've heard a lot of people don't understand the Admiral's decision. Just can't say it to his face."

"Don't wait up for me," Lee about turned and headed out their quarters without another word.

* * *

Lt Brendon "Hot Dog" Constanza and Lt Margaret "Racetrack" Edmondson

"Constanza, just the nugget I'm looking for!"

Lt Brendan "Hot Dog" Constanza looked round to see Kara zeroing in on him. His progress to his bunk now halted, he moved to the side of the corridor.

Kara "Starbuck" Thrace was the only person he would let off with calling him a _nugget_, not after all the action he had seen.

"Good to see you Kara, how's civilian life?" Though he couldn't resist pointing out she was no longer a serving Colonial Officer.

"Frakking great!" Kara responded with gusto giving him an extravagant slap on the back that came close to winding him. "Care to join me in the Officer's Mess for a drink."

Brendan could hear alarm bells ringing, a benefit of his highly tuned Viper pilot senses. Even the hairs on the back of his neck were tingling, however with no resistance on his part he was led towards the Mess like a lamb to the slaughter.

There was no one there. It was obvious he'd fallen into a trap when he spied the bottle of Ambrosia and two empty glasses sitting on a table at the back of the room.

"Have a seat _nugget_," Kara was already lifting the bottle off the table and pouring two generous glasses of the sickly green poison that _really _didn't agree with him. He reluctantly pulled out the seat opposite Kara and sat down as she pushed one of the glasses towards him. Kara then lifted her glass inviting him to do the same.

"Down the hatch," Kara declared tipping the glass towards her mouth. He mimicked her taking a large gulp of Ambrosia which then burned a trail down his gullet crash landing in his stomach. Brendan couldn't help winching as the heat spread through out his body. Kara meanwhile had downed half her glass and was now grinning manically at him. This was the crazy woman he admired, the Viper pilot with no fear, for whom no situation was ever hopeless. Only now he was the one in her sights and his situation was hopeless.

Kara sat back and observed him which made Brendan so nervous he involuntarily took another gulp from his glass.

"It's payback time _nugget_, for saving your sorry skin!"

"What do you want Starbuck?"

"Karl and Sharon are getting married and you're going to be a witness."

Brendan felt the knot tightening around his already fragile stomach. The marriage was the talk of the ship. The overwhelming feeling was of horror that this was even being considered although among the crew that had known Boomer the reaction was more muted.

He was still trying to find a way of worming out of this when Lt Margaret "Racetrack" Edmondson appeared at the entrance to the mess.

"Hey Starbuck, great to see you, private party or can anyone join in?"

"You're welcome Maggie, bring a glass over."

Brendan could see Kara now had her eyes set on another victim, and that might get him out of this situation. He started to rise from the table but the combination of the Ambrosia and his nervousness caused him to stumble back awkwardly against his chair.

"Still can't handle the good stuff, Hot Dog?" Kara patted his outstretched hand with mock sympathy as Maggie giggled and poured herself a generous glass.

"No, just rack time calling, Starbuck." His pride hurt, Brendan raised his glass and as the others followed suit he drained his glass in one, placing it firmly on the table. The shock immobilised him when all he wanted to do was run.

"So Maggie, what's your take the wedding?" Brendan looked up but found Kara's eyes were stuck firmly on him.

"Helo really loves her doesn't he?"

Brendan groaned inwardly, a real woman's answer. He'd never seen Racetrack as the romantic type and he could see she wasn't going to be on his side. Although he wasn't completely sure what his take on this was either, perhaps because the Ambrosia induced numbness had reached his brain.

"Yeah, the frakking idiot loves her all right. So what's the problem with them getting married…not hurting anyone", Kara shrugged her shoulders, then lifted her glass to her mouth and eyeing both of them drained the final drop.

"No, can't see a problem," Maggie replied and as Brendan nodded in agreement their fate was sealed.


	5. Sharon and Karl

* * *

**Sharon and Karl**

* * *

Sharon

Sharon stood in front of a metal grilled window trying to study her reflection in the glass. She wore a lilac dress made from a light fabric that was gathered tightly at the shoulders to form pleats which were draped over her body and reached to the floor. Sharon had to wrap a length of delicately flower patterned silk around her waist to get a better fit for a dress that was too large for her slender frame. Perversely the matching high heeled shoes were too small and her feet hurt like hell in their vice like grip.

The dress and shoes had been bought by Helo from civilian illicit traders who thrived on the fleet's desperate need and willingness to pay dearly for any extra luxury. To Sharon the idea of marrying in an unknown and possibly dead woman's party dress and shoes felt plain wrong. The fact that Helo virtually had to sell his soul to get them was the only thing that stopped her from changing back into her normal casual clothes.

At least worrying about mundane trivialities concerning her appearance deflected some of Sharon's anxiety about the forthcoming ceremony. Although the dark foreboding that it really didn't matter what she wore was becoming stronger and more persistent with every minute that passed. Then the thought that it was more likely she would be stopped by an assassin's bullet before reaching Admiral Adama's quarters finally stopped Sharon in her tracks.

She closed her eyes and remembered her first fateful journey to the Galactica CIC and her experience of the ferocious rage of a crew member the guards allowed to get up close. Sharon could picture the man's face with unnerving clarity; his eyes staring with wild anger while spittle dribbled down his chin from the force with which he had screamed at her, "Die, _frakking_ toaster!!"

Yet on that day Sharon had gone on to kill thousands of her kind to save them all and her precious unborn daughter. The child that Sharon firmly believed had been destined to unite Human and Cylon.

Exhausted Sharon sat down on the edge of her bed. Tired of the torture being meted out on her feet she kicked off the shoes with such force one struck the opposite wall. The heel broke off and somersaulted through the air before skidding under the bed. Sharon knew that if she was a human caught in the web of fate spun from their superstitions, rituals and sacrifices, then the breaking of a wedding shoe could only be a bad omen.

Examining her bare feet, Sharon saw vivid red where the shoes had branded her skin with deep angry welts. _Cut me, and I bleed, _she thought giving voice to a bitter laugh. _My God made me too human. I wish I could switch off my emotions and be the machine __**they**__ all see when they look at me._

Sharon felt icy coldness stabbing at her heart. She wanted to curl up on her bed and make the ugly truths of her experiences among the humans who held her captive stop filling her mind. Wearily she lifted her legs onto the bed and then pulled her body into a tight ball burying her face into the pillow, lost and defeated.

Sharon remained frozen in this position although she could hear sounds of someone approaching. _They killed my baby; if they could kill her no one can protect me…_

The cell door opened but Sharon refused to look up from where she lay. Then she heard scrapping noises as though something heavy was being dragged inside but still she resisted her curiosity.

A familiar voice said her name, embarrassment evident in his hesitant tone.

Reluctantly Sharon opened her eyes and met the gaze of a young marine guard. He was usually stationed outside her cell door and regularly accompanied her whenever she left the cell. The guard shyly pointed towards an object which was now propped up against the cell wall near to the door. Sharon sat up and saw that it was a full length glass mirror in a wooden frame. Then he retreated without uttering another word and returned to his post leaving the door to her cell ajar.

His gift was a simple one but it had a profound effect on Sharon. She had been treated as a feared enemy and as such was imprisoned in very basic comfort. A glass mirror which could be easily smashed into sharp shards to be used as a weapon was not an essential item for a foe that was not even human. So for Sharon the guard had just given her something more precious than just an everyday object; he had shown that he trusted her.

And his quiet humanity reawakened Sharon's hope that she did have a future among her enemies.

* * *

Karl

Karl stood in front of his open locker his attention fixed on his reflection in the small mirror mounted on the door. He smoothed out the creases from the front of his dress jacket and readjusted his sash yet again.

From the entrance to the Officer's quarters Galen Tyrol watched unnoticed. He was hesitant about interrupting Helo but the need to unburden his hidden shame kept him there. Helo was the only one that could understand his torment and he knew that this might be the best chance he'd get.

He coughed to announce his presence then walked into the room as startled from his silent reverie Karl abruptly turned to face him.

"You'll wear out your uniform if you keep at it like that!"

Galen perched uncomfortably on the edge of the table beside Helo's locker, "Nerves getting to you?"

"And add to that every other frakking emotion you can think of!"

Karl reached down into his locker and brought out a green quarter bottle of sweet Ambrosia and two thick glass tumblers which he placed on the table beside Galen. He poured Galen the more generous glass and both of them raised their drinks in a silent toast before taking a sip of the precious nectar.

"I think you're doing the right thing, I want you to know that."

"That's Okay Chief I appreciate what you're doing for Sharon and me. I know your wife, a lot of people don't agree…"

Galen laughed out loud raising his glass in salute again before taking another drink, "Frak that, most of them want your blood for this. If I were you, Helo, I'd be watching my back on New Caprica for a very long time!"

Galen waited while Karl took a sip from his glass watching him digest this unpalatable but honest truth. Galen was not surprised Helo saw the "Chief" when he looked at him. His fellow settlers and even his wife still used his former title but to Galen it was part of his past life. The one in which he had shared his dreams and hopes for a future with Boomer. This was the first time he'd been back on Galactica since his discharge from military service. And more than ever he yearned to be finally free of the ties that bound him to the battle scarred ugly hulk where even the sound of the engines conjured up Boomer's ghost. That was why he was there.

"When we were in the Pegasus brig I said I had to let go of my feelings for Sharon, my Sharon…"

Karl slowly nodded, his heart constricting in fear as he steeled himself to listen to what the Chief had to say. Karl's nervousness showed in the absent minded way he rocked his glass back and forward spilling tiny droplets of Ambrosia over his cupped hands as he paced across the narrow walkway between the bunks.

"_Every_ frakking time I think she's out of my head, _anything_ can bring it all back …the memories of us, sometimes good times, mostly the worst…and always the end…when she died in my arms." Galen stopped and stared blankly ahead as in his mind his words conjured up the sounds and the smells of that crowded, hot and noisy corridor. The angry baying of voices which blurred into a triumphant roar as Sharon took a bullet fired in retribution.

"I'd failed her but my Sharon still told me she loved me, her last words to me…"

"Do you still love her?"

The Chief didn't seem to hear the question, his arms were held out in front of him as though he was cradling something incredibly precious back in that dark place. "After the sabotage of Galactica's water tanks, deep down I knew what she was. I just couldn't face it, all I saw was her terror and I had to help and protect her."

Karl moved to stand facing the Chief, leaning his back against the top bunk, wanting him to know he had his full attention. "Chief, you can't go back and change what happened. The Admiral now accepts that Boomer tried to fight her programming."

"I was so frakked up and angry with her for not having the strength to stop. I blamed her for everything. I thought I'd lived through hell on Kobol, but it was nothing to the hatred I faced from my own kind. I was called a Cylon, a traitor. _I _was held responsible for her actions. I felt she betrayed me, so I hated her!"

Galen stopped as his strengthening emotions choked back his ability to speak and to numb the pain he took another gulp of the syrupy liquid. "Some frakking friend I am," he said quietly attempting a small smile in Karl's direction, "you don't need this, not today."

"Yes, I _do_. I need to know why you've decided to stand with Sharon and me."

Galen nodded, raised his glass towards Helo and then tipped the contents into his mouth. Karl followed his lead and waited until the Chief was finished so that together they could strike the table hard with their empty tumblers in a ritual salute to friendship.

"I kept as far away from her as I could, refusing to speak or look at her…then _Doctor_ Baltar turned up, sent to find out if I really was a Cylon." Tyrol let out a bitter laugh. "They really thought I was a Cylon, can _you _frakking believe it?"

"Baltar was able to prove you were human…"

"I've no idea what that creep did! I lost consciousness. All I remember was coming round and my Sharon cradling me in her arms, crying out my name. I didn't want to understand what had happened.

Now I know she saved my life. She should have let me die but she couldn't. She really loved me and I am ashamed I didn't love Boomer enough to offer her even a moment of comfort, one kind word. That's why I'm here."


	6. Ceremony

* * *

**Ceremony**

* * *

The atmosphere was so electric with tension it only needed Bill Adama to pick up his reading glasses from his writing desk to silence everyone present.

Sharon and Karl were aware that all eyes were fixed on them as they faced each other in front of the Old Man. In that instant Karl was paralysed by the fear that this could be a terrible mistake. He had spent so much time and energy fighting for Sharon to be with him that he had never honestly faced the precarious reality of their situation. Karl had talked Sharon into this with the promise that he would protect her but now all he saw was that his actions had left her exposed and vulnerable.

Then as he vacillated Sharon gave him the determined look Karl knew well, the one that told him to "…get moving, _mister!"_ It was Sharon who reached out and brought their hands together, weaving her fingers between his to form the physical link between them that symbolised their union.

Karl felt Sharon's grip tighten as she reacted to the shiver of anxiety that coursed through his veins. _Sharon is comforting me_, he thought giving her a nervy smile in response to the concern he could read in her eyes. And he was reminded of the Chief's words of regret… "_I am ashamed I didn't love Boomer enough…"_

Admiral Adama took time to regard each one of the witnesses grouped in a tight semi-circle around the couple. When he was satisfied he held their complete attention he started to speak, "We are all here today to bear witness to a marriage. This is no ordinary marriage; it has implications for all of us. Today we are taking the first step towards healing our battered souls. The Cylons were our creation, yet they turned on us without mercy. And _mark_ my words; there will come a time when we will have to face the fact that we brought the destruction on ourselves."

Adama caught the quick startled side glance Sharon shot him. He knew she had understood the relevance of what he had just admitted. He had wanted to acknowledge that she had been right, that Humanity needed to prove it was worthy of survival.

"So can Human and Cylon co-exist? Helo and Sharon believe that they can and that they have a future because of their love for each other.

While I am not ready to forgive our enemies I care for Sharon as if she is my own and that is why I stand with them…"

Adama again took a moment to scan the faces of the small group. He saw people he considered to be his family. He knew that they accepted without question his right to command. And that loyalty to him outweighed any misgivings they might still have about what was about to happen. _That's all I ask, I trust Helo and Sharon to prove me right,_ he thought before starting to read from the legal document he had drawn up:

"A contract of marriage between Karl Calikas Agathon a serving Officer in the Colonial fleet and Sharon Valerii, both of Caprica…"

_I recall the discussion that surrounded the first line. I claim Caprica as my birthplace because that was where I separated from my Cylon sisters and brothers. Where I first took the name I carry with pride, Sharon Valerii._

"…In the second year of our journey from the twelve Colonies of Kobol, in the first year of the term of President Baltar, under the protection of the Colonial fleet led by Admiral William Adama of the Battlestar Galactica, on the third day of the ninth month…"

_I shouldn't be standing here; I was meant to die with countless others on my poisoned world, Caprica. And I would have but for Sharon. I was reborn because she saved me. _

"…Karl takes Sharon as his lawful wife from the care of Admiral William Adama, who is acting in absence of parental authority, with both parties freely agreeing to abide to the terms of the marriage contract as sworn in the presence of seven declared citizens as required under the ancient texts of Kobol…"

_I carried and nourished life in me. Even though she was too frail to survive, our child was born complete, a perfect synthesis of us. That miracle alone makes me more than a machine. _

"…That guided in all things by Admiral William Adama and under his guaranteed protection, Karl and Sharon shall live together as husband and wife in accommodation provided on the Colonial Fleet flag ship, The Battlestar Galactica.

That Karl shall provide for Sharon's care and comfort and that they will hold only to each other. And should either be proved to have wronged the other then this contract will be considered void…"

_I am mesmerised again by Sharon's beauty even as I remember with shame the anger I felt at her perceived betrayal. I saw Sharon fall after I wounded her. The shock of red seeping through the uniform she did not earn and the total surrender on her face. _

_Still I could not bring myself to kill her._

_I realised then that it did not matter because my love for her was unaltered by the terrible truth. _

"…And let Karl and Sharon enjoy equal legal rights both in preserving their own contracts and in bringing charges against one another…"

_Now a place is being made for me among those I was meant to despise for their cruelty towards my kind. This feels so right, and as I gaze into my husband's eyes I mouth quietly for only him to hear, _"For Hera!"

_We live now for the child that was made out of love and for the gift she gave us of fleeting but complete fulfilment. _

"…This ceremony is conducted under the jurisdiction of Admiral William Adama of the Colonial Fleet.

It is witnessed by Lt Anastasia Adama of the Colonial Fleet, Kara and Samuel Theodore Anders both of New Caprica, Lt Brendan Constanza of the Colonial Fleet, Doctor John Cottle, Chief Medical Officer of the Colonial Fleet, Lt Margaret Edmondson of the Colonial Fleet and Galen Tyrol of New Caprica…"

The Admiral took off his glasses and turned to place them along with the precious piece of paper on the desk behind him. He noticed his hands were shaking as he steadied himself against the edge of the desk. It felt as though a crushing weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Adama knew then that he had done the right thing. He could feel the cold hard rage which at times had threatened to choke his injured heart was leaving him and he had started to heal. A broad smile had formed on his face by the time he turned back to face the wedding party. He saw that they were waiting for him to give them a lead. He wanted to shout out that it was alright, that the Gods weren't going to wreak retribution for what they had done, that life would go on. It was simpler just to give the command, "Charge your drinks for the toast!"

Karl and Sharon remained where they were like two statues, their hands locked in an eternal embrace. So many different emotions welled up in the Old Man, as he took in the scene in front of him. Sharon, clothed in a full length elegant gown, her hair falling loose over her shoulders was beautiful. Although he would never claim to be an expert on women's fashion Adama had to admit that the sight of her bare toes peeping out from under the luxurious fabric did look damned odd.

Adama wondered what Sharon would say if he told her that she resembled the ancient statue of the graceful Virgon that he had loved as a child. When he was forced to visit the dry and dusty vaults that made up the Delphi Museum of the Colonies he always ended up in front of her because he liked how happy the old stone craved lady looked.

Now he was old and had seen and suffered a life time of pain and heartbreak so it surprised him that he still was capable of feeling this much compassion. His father had once told him this was a weakness that was more likely to be his downfall rather than a saving grace in his chosen profession. Adama smiled to himself again as he recalled that his defiant response to his father's scathing words was that a soldier was nothing more than a common murderer if he denied his humanity.

Anastasia brought over a glass of sparkling wine in a glass flute for her father in law and to get his attention she shyly tugged at his sleeve.

Adama accepted the glass and then he leant forward to plant an affectionate kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Dee, thank you, I hope my son…"

"You know I'd do anything for you. Don't worry we'll be fine." Anastasia said although in her mind she added the silent prayer, "…_if his anger and hate doesn't kill our love first."_

The Admiral raised his glass, "Sharon and Karl Agathon, may they know true joy in their life together!" He paused as the guests raised their glasses and repeated his toast.

Then he gave the tradition salutation, "So say _we_ all!"

And in one voice the room erupted, "So _say_ we all!!"

* * *

_Fin_


	7. Postscript Occupation

**A Joining of Hands - Postscript**

Author's additional notes:

Characters: Admiral William "Bill" Adama, Sharon Agathon and Captain Karl "Helo" Agathon

Abbreviations:

CIC – Combat Information Center

DRADIS – Colonial Fleet radar system

XO – Executive Officer

* * *

The shock of the fleet's forced retreat from New Caprica had been a crushing body blow and Admiral Adama could taste the bitter nausea in his mouth. Slowly he lifted up his head to stare at his face reflected in the mirror above the washbasin. The Admiral saw before him a man broken by the desolation of total defeat.

He had only managed to make it out of the CIC by keeping his head bowed to avoid eye contact with any of his crew. Adama would not have been able to maintain control if he had had to face the anguish of everyone around him. Every single person in the fleet had a connection to those left behind. Adama knew now that the powerful instinct to stay and fight was suicidal stupidity but it still hurt like hell that he had abandoned so many to the Cylons. The people he cared for; his family who would now have to struggle under the iron fist of a terrible foe. When all they had ever wanted was a chance to stop running and start living again.

"Damn Cylons!" Adama shouted out through gritted teeth, punching his right fist hard into the wall beside his mirror. For a moment he was grateful to the  
self-inflicted physical pain for diverting him from his mental agony. It was all he felt he deserved for being so stupid. If only he could have turned a blind eye. If only he had let Laura steal the election, then the fleet would still be searching for Earth. His stupid sense of honour had stopped him as though the Cylon attack never happened and they weren't in a battle for the very existence of the human race.

His father's words came back to haunt him, "You _are_ a fool, Adama!"

That had been Joseph Adama's verdict on numerous occasions when Bill Adama was a young man called on to account for his actions. The vivid memory still caused him to stifle a howl of protest in defence of what he once was; a foolish youth trying to argue against one of the great legal minds of the Twelve Colonies. Joseph Adama, the man who could cut through the most sure fire defences with incredible ease, had never given a thought to sparing his own child. Although this time Adama acknowledged that his father would have been right to chastise him. He was wallowing in what ifs when he should be facing the reality of their situation.

Adama straightened himself to his full height, examining his features intently. He could no longer deny his resemblance to his father. When he was young he had admired Joseph Adama's dedication to the law but hated that it meant his father was never there for him. Although he could not break the pattern becoming in his turn an absent parent to his own children.

He missed his only remaining son who he had seen little of since Lee had become the commander of the Pegasus. And when he did, their only means of communication was that of an Admiral and one of lower rank, not a father and son. He recognised that the legacy of his own distant and unapproachable father lived on in the difficult relationship he had with Lee. He despaired that he felt more at ease with his crew than with his own blood. Yet in those crucial moments after the Cylon basestars registered on the DRADIS screens, it took Lee's voice to break the spell while he was weighing up battle strategies. Lee alone had been able to get through to him and make him see sense. "You'd have been proud of your grandson! " Adama said the pride evident in his own voice as he offered up his son to the memory of the man who had shaped him.

* * *

Sharon had sensed danger as the news spread through the crew in the hangar deck that the Cylon fleet was closing in on New Caprica. She did not want to be there when their mood changed from mute shock to anger and decided to retreat to the quarters she shared with Helo. Sharon secured the hatch just as she felt the sickening sensation that told her the ship had jumped away to safety. She stayed were she was with her back against the hatch as she recovered her own equilibrium. The cold of the metal on which she was leaning penetrated through her green military fatigues chilling her to the bone.

She stood still, waiting for the lights in the room to stop flickering and regain their normal density. Then she spied the technical manuals strewn across the table where she had been studying that morning. As if on auto-pilot Sharon walked over to the table and pulling out a chair she sat down and picked up her notebook. Sharon started to read through the last notes she had made on the tactical deployment of drones. She tried to ignore that her hands were shaking and the words seemed so far away she had difficulty making sense of them.

When the Admiral had first offered her the chance to join the Colonial Fleet as an Officer, Sharon had been unsure if this was a step she could take. Then she realised she was only making another prison for herself if she continued to live in the no-man's-land between Cylon and Human. So she made the commitment to serve alongside her husband and felt honoured to wear the uniform which marked her as a member of the fleet. Even the Admiral's insistence that she, like all the other nuggets,would have to complete Officer training did not deter her. Sharon wanted to prove she was not just a copy of Boomer, even though she shared her memories of military life.

Sharon abruptly stopped trying to study and sat back on her chair staring into space. The realisation had now hit home that all of this was pointless. A Colonial Fleet uniform would no longer offer her protection against the people who felt hatred towards her because of what she was. She had seen the hostile glances, heard the muttered profanities and been aware of their animosity. Although no one had had the nerve to openly threaten her while she was an acknowledged member of their own family. However the instant the Cylon fleet registered as ghostly images on Galactica's DRADIS her attempts to gain acceptance and trust had all been blown away. As her own perilous situation became clear Sharon's rage was directed at her brothers and sisters, for not giving up on the chase.

Startled by a loud bang as if something had hit the closed hatch Sharon dropped the notebook back onto the table. She turned towards the locked entrance dismissing her immediate hope that the noise was Karl trying to attract her attention. Sharon knew he would still be on duty in the CIC. It was always a hive of activity after a jump: the fleet had to be counted in, systems to be checked and reports to be signed off. Never mind that this was not a routine faster-than-light jump. As her heart found its own rhythm again she decided it was one of the normal sounds the old ship's metal skin made when it relaxed after the exertion of a jump.

Then she heard a second much louder sound, this time unmistakeably metal against metal on the wall between her and the corridor. Sharon hurriedly pushed back her chair and stood up, her eyes fixed on the locked hatch as though expecting someone to burst in. As she remained frozen to the spot, the force of another attack on the barrier made the very air in the room vibrate around her. Sharon instinctively backed away towards the bunk at the rear of her quarters. She dragged the chair with her in case she needed it to defend herself.

The pace then picked up and became a deafening cacophony of noise which echoed through space that held her. Sharon panicked sensing that this barrage was being used to force her to leave her safe haven. As they continued to torment her, Sharon battled to control her fear, knowing that she did not deserve this treatment. Would they even listen if she tried to tell them the simple truth? That she had not betrayed them and guided the Cylon fleet to New Caprica.

All of a sudden her persecutors fell silent leaving behind the shrill ringing tone of the phone located next to the hatch. Sharon ran over to the phone grabbing the receiver which she almost dropped from her nervous fingers. She so relieved to hear the sound of Karl's voice down the line even though he sounded worried and tense.

"Thank the Gods! Racetrack said she saw you leave the hangar deck and…"

"Karl, I never wanted this to happen. I need you to tell the Admiral that I had nothing to do with this!" Sharon rushed out the words looking for a sign that he still believed in her.

"Don't even think that! Sharon, I need you to listen to me; I trust you and so does the Admiral."

"You know me, the fleet only see a Cylon traitor in their midst!"

"I _will_ not let anything happen to you Sharon, _do_ you understand that." Karl had spoken those words with desperate urgency. Even as he was trying to reassure her, Sharon could tell he knew something very wrong had happened.

Sharon listened in as Karl issued orders to marines stationed in the CIC. She heard that two of them were being sent to guard her. She couldn't help wondering how these men would feel about this now that she was the enemy once again. Then Karl was called away to deal with an emergency re-fuelling problem with one of the civilian vessels. Sharon found it comforting to stay on the line and have a connection to another place where people were going about their business. She let the normal human and mechanical noises take over and soothe her jagged nerves. Sharon was so engrossed that she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Karl's voice again, loud and clear, "Stay were you are, Sharon. There are two marines stationed in the corridor outside our quarters right now."

The knowledge that the chain of command still operated and had not been replaced by the anarchy of mob rule reassured her. She knew her husband had work to do but she couldn't let him go without affirming her faith in him. "I love you and I will not betray your trust."

* * *

Karl stood quietly in the open doorway of the cell he knew too well for his own good. His presence had not been noticed by the occupants, Admiral Adama and Sharon, his wife. He leaned against the door frame unwilling take the first step to enter the place he vowed Sharon would never have to return to. Where she had been incarcerated, raped and abused by his kind. Karl thought his wounded soul had been healed with his marriage to Sharon. However he found that just breathing the tainted atmosphere had brought all his old fears back to the surface. The fact that the austere prison walls were dressed with curtains, a leather sofa, a reading lamp, books and other furniture could not alter how much this hurt him.

The Admiral was standing beside Sharon holding a book. Their heads were close together deep in conversation as Karl watched in grim silence. He overheard Adama offer Sharon a favourite novel of his, to break the monotony of her study to become an Officer of the Colonial Fleet. The mention of the future they planned together should have given Karl hope but in these surroundings it felt like an empty promise. Although he noted that Sharon accepted the book without any indication she doubted the Old Man's words. Karl wondered how she could still have faith in their dream now.

Then as if she sensed Karl's presence Sharon abruptly turned round and faced him. She could clearly see from the expression on his face that he was unhappy. Sharon instinctively looked to Admiral Adama for help. For a moment the Admiral peered at Karl over the top of his glasses before taking charge of the situation. He walked over to Karl and putting a hand firmly on his arm guided him into the cell.

Karl then noticed for the first time that the ceiling lights no longer cast their harsh light in the room. A single fluorescent strip light had been rigged to hang in the centre of the cell and it gave out a softer glow. He also saw that the reading lamp on the table had an electric cable attached and so was not there purely for decoration. They had wired Sharon's cell for power and the absurdity of the notion made Helo feel like laughing out loud.

Adama had followed Karl's inspection of the improvements. "The specialists did a good job at short notice. The terrible memories both of you have of this place should not be ignored Helo, but _you_ know we have no other option."

Karl remembered the tense conversation the three of them had in the Admiral's quarters on the day the fleet abandoned New Caprica. He had been shocked into silence by this proposal made in the place were they had only recently been married. Only now staring at the reality could he give voice to his fears "With all due respect Admiral, we've just gone full circle. The fleet will judge her a traitor when it gets out where she is."

The Admiral regarded his XO with one of his most piercing stares. "I disagree. The Colonial Fleet know I accept Sharon as one of my own. Sharon is not a prisoner and that will be made clear. What I need _you _to do is honour the contract we all signed in good faith…and to trust me."

Sharon moved forward to join them, the emotion of moment clear from the tremor in her voice, "I want to be here. You have work to do and if I'm safe you won't have to worry about me. We'll get another chance at the life we planned when the fleet is back together…"

"Thank you for that!" Adama said with feeling, offering Sharon his hand in a gesture of solidarity. She responded at once, accepting his hand and smiling warmly at the Old Man who she adored as the father she wished that she could have had.

Adama then released Sharon from their embrace and turned towards Karl. "You've got ten minutes Captain, then report to the CIC we have a lot of work to do!" He noted that Karl immediately stood to attention and saluted like the good solider he was.

"At ease son, you're still on family time." Adama commented, almost letting his face relax into a smile. He fought against the sensation as he continued his personal punishment for the loss of so many to an unknown fate. His waking moments which were not consumed by formulating a rescue plan were spent thinking about the people he had left behind. The first walk from his quarters to the CIC each day was when he would start his penance. Thereafter at any other opportunity he would continue making lists in his head; repeating names over and over again, remembering the sounds of familiar voices, memorising treasured moments with friends. With the help of this ritual he could fill the empty corridors of Galactica with lost souls. He knew he could not rest or have a single moment of peace until he had made things right and brought life back to the fleet. Until then, he like so many others simply existed in tortured limbo.

Adama abruptly turned and walked away as though he had forgotten that Sharon and Karl were there. They exchanged concerned glances as they watched the Admiral stride away his head bowed as if in prayer.

Karl shook his head wearily and Sharon could see how tired he really was. "You need to rest…have you had any sleep since we left New Caprica?"

Sharon then reached up her right hand and gently stroked her fingers over his unshaven cheek. Karl stopped her and instead placed his hands on either side of her face. Sharon lifted her head up to meet his gaze.

Karl knew he was close to giving into the exhaustion that made his muscles ache even when he took a breath. It was only the fear of the thoughts and images that would fill his mind which kept him going. He mourned for Kara, Galen and Felix among many others he had served with and counted as friends. He had even found himself missing that frakked up drunken bastard, Colonel Tigh. Karl explained as best he could, "No one wants to rest. They're working to forget and because if they stop and look around there are too many empty chairs." Karl leaned forward to give Sharon a loving kiss. Then he stepped back to look at her again his hands still cradling her face. "I have you, I'm luckier than most."

"And I'm where I want to be, with you. I wish I could do more than sit in this place though."

"Sharon, I'm counting on you to get the Old Man through this. He can talk to you. We had our first Viper combat drill this morning and it was a frakking disaster. If the Cylons find the fleet now we would not stand a chance. I don't know if we will ever be ready to go back."

"I have faith in you."

Karl moved his arms to encircle Sharon's waist and drew her to him. They stood with their bodies together in a close embrace for a long time drawing strength from each other. Until the marine on guard duty called Karl away.

Sharon then closed the door to the cell and taking the key hanging on the hook by the door locked herself into her former prison. She watched through the wired glass as her husband walked away to continue his work to protect them all. As he disappeared from view Sharon touched her belly in remembrance their child and mouthed a silent prayer for her family.

* * *

* * *


End file.
